our_random_bus_country_roleplaying_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Chinese-UN Peace Initiative
The Chinese-UN Peace Initiative (CPI/CUNPI) is an initiative created by the Chinese government in an attempt to relax tensions worldwide. These have seen the creation of several treaties including the Treaty of Boston wherein China makes mutual relationships with multiple Asian countries and bans racism, and the Treaty of Beijing which saw China and the U.K. improving their relations. More treaties are presumed to come. I. Goals - To reduce tensions between countries - To increase China’s reputation - To ban racism - To improve China’s economy - To avoid nuclear war - To liberate illegally annexed Chinese territories - To end all hate and conflicts worldwide - To disband the Anti-China Alliance - To make China‘s people happy II. Treaties A. Treaty of Boston This treaty included China, Russia/USSR, Philippines, India and Japan in an effort to lessen tensions and create mutual and economical relationships with the eastern world. Japan disliked the end of racism but agreed to all of the other terms. The Philippines waited for the others’ reactions about the treaty before it made its decision. It took place in Boston, USA. In the end, no one signed the treaty. Though it was mentioned in later treaties, no one really was interested in accepting the treaty. B. Treaty of Beijing This treaty wasn’t planned by China but it was created as a result of the prototype of the “Treaty of London” which was created by the UK. The terms of said treaty were too outrageous for any nation to accept. However, the Chinese government got desperate and decided to make its own version of the “Treaty of London” imposing extremely harsh terms on itself including massive land loss, economical debt, allowing foreign military bases against the Chinese government inside China itself, etc. This confidential ”prototype treaty” was held secret as a confidential document and would only be used as a last resort if the CPI didn’t work out too well. Eventually, the UK spies got news of a confidential Chinese document. The UK promised that it would grant China neutrality if the latter showed it the confidential document. China eventually relented and the UK, seeing the desperation of China trying to become neutral, agreed to increase their relations. This was the only successful treaty wherein both sides had a benefit from it. However, China wasn’t a completely neutral country yet and it had security problems due to its nuclear neighbor, Russia/USSR. Thus, China kept pushing for worldwide peace. C. Treaty of Vladivostok This treaty was mainly between China and the USSR. The latter had an ongoing nuclear project and due to China having bad relations with said country, it was quite alarming as a single nuke that gets detonated in the country could be deadly. As a result, this treaty was made essentially telling the USSR that it and China can not produce any nukes anymore. Unfortunately, the other countries persuaded the USSR to deny the treaty because of it being vulnerable to nukes itself. Thus, the USSR denied the treaty which caused China to start the CMDI. It was stated in the treaty that if the USSR rejects it, then China would have to “take action” to improve its insecure situation. The CMDI stands for ”Chinese Military Defense Initiative” the main objective of successfully defending China’s territory on all fronts, land, water and air. The former members of the Anti-China Alliance took this as a threat and tensions started increasing again. To make matters worse, China’s foreign relations began worsening. D. Treaty of Smolensk This treaty is basically a second version of the previous treaty. This time, the treaty would be unfair to China as it would start begging not for neutrality, but for the UN to recognize it as an independent and sovereign country. The ACA once again, denied the treaty as they started to make the act of making treaties a joke. China felt extremely offended by this and started its nuclear program (CNP). The UK’s final act was to deny this treaty before the person controlling the UK decided to switch countries to Sweden. The CNP stand for “Chinese Nuclear Program“. It was a gigantic nuclear system which involved eight separate nuclear power plants to be connected with each other in an octagon formation and to one massive nuclear power plant in the center. It was capable of switching between producing eight nukes in the time it takes to make one nuke and one nuke in one-eight the time it takes to make one nuke. At this point, China began contemplating on wether it should continue the CPI or not. E. Treaty of New York This treaty was created by Sweden. As China’s neutrality crisis became hopeless, Sweden, a neutral country at the time, wanted world peace. After having discovered of the CNP, the latter began making an unfair treaty similar to the IRL Treaty of Versailles against China but allowed it to officially have its neutrality at a price. In the end, China had to give up a bunch of its resources, all of its land outside of its mainland, end its CMDI and give up all of its diplomatic ties with Vietnam. China had to pay a whopping 72 billion euros to 15 separate countries as it “pays” for its neutrality. Though it was “successful” at achieving its goal, it wasn’t fair at all to China. After the treaty, China had to go through many harsh and economic reforms to help cope with its financial debt as the UN celebrated. F. Chinese-Vietnamese Nuclear Agreement This agreement involved China and Vietnam. As China struggles to pay its financial debt, it gains 100 billion euros from Vietnam in exchange for all of its nukes. Vietnam ended up accepting the treaty but kept all of its nukes rather than disposing of it. However, Australia caught word of this and started spreading the news about the unfair agreement. The Treaty of New York became ineffective. G. Treaty of Perth This treaty was China’s attempt at renewing its neutrality status that was previously relinquished due to the previous agreement. Vietnam would destroy all of its nukes in exchange for an Australian port in the city of Perth located in the western shores of Australia. It also involved China giving back a stolen Australian artifact with the incident being claimed as an “accident”. The treaty wasn’t accepted by anyone and even decreased relations between China and Australia thus China wouldn’t be a neutral country. China then tried again to make even more treaties as an attempt to gain official neutrality. H. Treaty of Ho Chi Minh City This treaty was basically a second version of the Treaty of New York, this time being less harsh on China while still having official neutrality. China only had to pay 35 billion pounds to the former members of the ACA while Vietnam had to fully dispose of its nukes. The treaty was accepted by most UN nations, though the UK refused to sign the treaty under any circumstances for several “reasons”. I. Treaty of Harbin This treaty was another attempt at improving China’s security situation by having Russia/USSR assure China that it will not nuke it unless the latter either ends its neutrality status and/or directly provokes it in any way. China also took the existence of the ACS (Anti-China Society) as a threat. However, the supposed members of the ACS (Anti-China Society) claimed that the group did not exist in the first place. In the end, the treaty was signed by all of the participating nations except for the USSR who was absent in the meeting at the time. The CPI will be postponed until December 11, 2019 due to the person playing as China having a school “retreat“ from December 9-10, 2019 if the weather is good.